


On My Way To you

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: Sugar Sweet Fluff for MCal
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 39
Kudos: 117
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	On My Way To you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcal/gifts).



> I know, I know. It's me again. 
> 
> Only two more this week, I promise lol 
> 
> For MCal
> 
> #TeamEros #LF2020

_You said,_

_Tell me where you’ve been love_

_And I thought of all the lost roads,_

_And dark corners,_

_And heavy work, and heartbreak,_

_And of all the healing_

_And I just said…_

_on my way here._

-BUTTERFLIES RISING

She’s sitting there, curled up on herself like a cat, dozing with a book in her lap and a thick blanket tossed over her legs. I’m not sure she knows I’m here yet, and I dare not break this quiet moment of mine. It’s a splinter of time that I will always keep greedily for myself.

Everyone gets a piece of her: work, friends, children, family—hell, even the public.

But me?

Well I get her like this, wild hair knotted on the crown of her head and stretching a crook from her neck because she always tilts her head when she reads. I think I’m the only that knows that she giggles when she finds a passage she likes and that while she indeed despises dog-eared books, she likes to leave little stars on her favorite lines. Sometimes, I’ll flip open a book and find constellations of places she’s read and words she doesn’t want to forget.

I’m the one who knows the smattering of freckles on her shoulders and the way she laughs from deep in her belly when she finds me truly ridiculous. I’m the one that knows her secrets.

And she intimately knows all of mine. All my scars, all my flaws, all the deepest darkest parts of me I never wanted to share. She knows where Moony leaves bruises after a full moon and that I’m crabby the week before. She knows I’m utterly insatiable the night before the waxing moon and broken when it wanes.

She knows the trails marked by grief and loss that it’s taken me to get to here—to get to her— _to love again._

The floor creaks under my boot and she turns, a sleepy smile on her lips as she tilts her head against the back of the sofa. Her lips pucker for a kiss before I’ve taken a step and a smile fights its way onto my lips.

Dropping my bag near the door, I take the few steps towards her, resting my hands on either side of her head and kiss her gently upside down. After a moment she’s smiling and a chuckle bubbles forward as I realize I’m now kissing her teeth.

“Hello, wife.” I pull back and, as always, am struck breathless by this beautiful witch of mine. The years have been far kinder to her than they have to me, the gentle creases by her eyes and the deep laugh lines by her lips have somehow entranced me even more.

“Remus, love, where have you been?” A yawn chases the question from her lips and she flips the blanket back to make room for me.

I make my way to her side and ease myself into the spot next to her, my body a little more rickety now that I’m getting on. She curls into my side and opens her book back up.

And while I know her answer is rhetorical, that she knows I’m just late from drinks with the boys from work, I can’t help but think of the depth of where I’ve been.

Of all the ways the universe has conspired to bring me to this moment. I press a kiss to her temple, a greying curl sticking to my lips and breathe the truth into existence. _“On my way to you.”_


End file.
